The Young Bucks
The Young Bucks are a professional wrestling tag team consiting of real life brothers Matt and Nick Jackson. They are currently signed to the WWE where they perform on the SmackDown brand, where they are current WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions In their first reign. They are also former three-time World Tag Team Champions, NXT Tag Team and WWE Six-Man Tag Team Champions, holding the latter alongside Kenny Omega. Outside the WWE they are former five-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag team champions and four-time PWG World Tag Team Champions. Other accolades include reigns as Chikara Campeones de Parejas, Dragon Gate USA's Open the United Gate Champions, NJPW's NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions and ROH's World Tag Team Champions as well as being the only team to win PWG's annual Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament on three separate occasions (2009, 2011 and 2013). At one point during 2014, they held the ROH World, PWG World, and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships simultaneously. They are also members of Bullet Club and have been part of the stable since its early days in NJPW. In Wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **Double rope-hung DDT – TNA **''Early-Onset Alzheimer's'' (Double or stereo superkicks to one or two opponents respectively) **''Indytaker'' /'' More Bang for Your Fuck'' (Springboard spike kneeling reverse piledriver) **''Meltzer Driver'' (Springboard somersault spike kneeling reverse piledriver) – 2014–present **''More Bang for Your Buck'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Matt followed by a 450° splash by Nick followed by a moonsault by Matt) *'Signature tag team moves' **Aided dropkick **Corkscrew neckbreaker by Matt onto Nick's knee **''Crazy Dive (Matt front dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Nick to hit a suicide dive through his legs) **Matt powerbombs an opponent into the knees of Nick, who is seated on the top rope **''N'Sync ''(Double hip toss followed by a double back handspring into a double dropkick to the face of a seated opponent) **Springboard splash (Nick) / Standing moonsault (Matt) combination **Stereo 450° splashes **Stereo dropkicks **Wheelbarrow hold by Matt into a slingshot sitout facebuster by Nick *'Matt Jackson's / Max Buck's finishing moves''' **Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter **Rope-hung DDT – TNA **''Worst Case Scenario'' (Victory roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) *'Nick Jackson's / Jeremy Buck's finishing moves' **450° splash *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Instant Replay" (Matt) **"Slick Nick" (Nick) **"The Indytaker" (Nick) **"Corporate Kane" (Matt) **"The Straw That Stirs The Drink" (both) *'Managers' **Marty Jannetty **Maria Kanellis *'Entrance themes' **"MMMBop" by Hanson (Independent circuit) **"Generation Me" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW / WWE; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Double Barrel"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW / WWE) Championships and Accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Chikara' **Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Future Stars of Wrestling' **FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'High Risk Wrestling' **Sole Survivor Tournament (2006) – Nick Jackson *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) **HOG Tag Team Championship Tournament (2013) *'Insane Wrestling League' **IWL Tag Team Championship (3 times) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (5 times) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kenny Omega **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) *'Pro Wrestling Destination' **PWD Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009, 2011, 2013) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked Matt Jackson #46 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked Nick Jackson #49 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'SoCal Uncensored' **Southern California Match of the Year (2011) vs. Kevin Steen and Super Dragon on December 10 **Southern California Match of the Year (2012) vs. Future Shock (Adam Cole and Kyle O'Reilly) and Super Smash Bros. (Player Uno and Stupefied) on July 21 **Southern California Match of the Year (2013) vs. DojoBros (Eddie Edwards and Roderick Strong) and Inner City Machine Guns (Rich Swann and Ricochet) on August 9 **Southern California Tag Team of the Year (2007–2009, 2014–2015) *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Syracuse, New York)' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Squared Circle Wrestling (Toronto, Ontario)' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2018) vs. #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) on March 11 **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009) More Bang for Your Buck **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) Meltzer Driver **Tag Team of the Year (2014, 2015) *'WWE' **World Tag Team Championship (3 times) **WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) **WWE Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kenny Omega **World Tag Team Championship tournament (2016) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time)